characterfandomcom-20200223-history
MBC3
Baraem (Arabic: براعم‎) is the first pre-school Arabic television channel for children between the age of 3 and 6 years old offering a range of programs specifically tailored for them. Baraem's goal is to educate the young audience and facilitate their safe interaction with the surrounding world. The Channel accompanies kids through their early formative years of learning, and offers content to helps them develop their social skills and intuition. Baraem broadcasts 17 hours daily, and is free to view on Arabsat, Nilesat, Hot Bird reaching all the Arab world and Europe. Baraem programs and the interactive website (mbc3.net) are designed to tasali ahla alam, eish safari and banat wa bass’ teachers by providing them an array of innovative child engaging ideas and tools for their everyday activities. Baraem is funded by Qatar Foundation for Education, Science and Community Development, and managed by Al Jazeera Children’s Channel Our Programs Arabic language *The Secret World of Benjamin Bear *Pororo the Little Penguin *The Secret Life of Toys *Poko *Musti *Nan wa Lili *Driver Dan's Story Train *Fafa *Gofrette *Dragon *Gazoon *Madinat al Ghenaa *Its a Big Big World *Yoohoo and Friends *Funny Little Bugs *Jimjam and Sunny *Papa Beaver's Story Time *Bonny, Banana and Mo *Toopy and Binoo *Al Maa *Bo on the Go *Circus Hocus Pocus *I Spy *Am Mosleh *Pinky Dinky Doo *Tork *Robocar Poli *Loopdidoo *Animal Mechanicals *Snailympics *Voomiz *My Friend Rabbit *Go Diego Go *Rob the Robot *Grandpas Garden *Moonzy *Ba-Ba *Gofrette *Kemy *Cotoons *Hutos the Flying House *Big and Small *Care Bears *Magic Wonderland *Ava Riko Teo *Dinosaur Train *Shapes *Lessons of Aunt Owl *Pocoyo * *Sali Mali *Lifeboat Luke *Noonbory and the Super 7 *Bruno and the Banana Bunch *The Magic Roundabout *Harry and Toto *Pim Pam *Hopla *Bali *The World of Piwi! *Draw with Piwi! *Move with Mimik *Eddy and the Bear *Zigby *Manon *Animal Antics *Dive Olly Dive! *Poppy Cat *Lost and Found *Animal Antics Aussie Antics *Katakune *Dougie in Disguise *Seemores Playhouse *Roll Play *Nanami Chan *Abadas *Wilbur *Buttercup Wood *Punky *Biba Barnyard *Strawberry Shortcake *Dream Street *Nelly and Caesar *The Large Family *Katie and Orbie *Chuggington *Little Fables *Tinga Tinga Tales *Amita of the Jungle *Ozie Boo Save the Planet *Van Dogh *U * * * * * *Carefree Capers *Nanala *Zumbers *Hooray for Fizi *The Wheels on the Bus *Taratabong *Math Fun with Ria Category:Index English language *Bananas in Pyjamas *Futurama *Rosie and Jim *Kipper *Ripples *Me, Myself the Others *Everything's Rosie *Numberjacks *Miffy and Friends *Soli and Mo's Nature Show *Dibo the Gift Dragon *Lulu's Island *The Mooh Brothers *Mr. Men and Little Miss *Harry the Bunny *Tractor Tom *Hana's Helpline *My Big Big Friend *Bob the Builder *Birdy *Boom and Red *Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom *Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps *Uki *Little Bear *The Koala Brothers *Cifford's Puppy Days *Toddworld *Hilltop Hospital *Meteor and the Mighty Monster Trucks *The Shiny Show *Thomas and Friends *Little Hippo *Louie *Dougie in Disguise *The Raggy Dolls *Magic Mountain *The Baby Triplets *Chloe's Closet *Dora the Explorer *Andy Pandy *Tiny Planet *Waybuloo *Bobinogs *Gerald McBoing Boing *Vipo Adventures of the Flying Dog *Milo *Finley the Fire Engine *William's Wish Wellingtons *Bumba *Wow Wow Wubbzy *Get Squiggling *Yoho Ahoy *Charlie and Lola *Doc Mcstuffins *Willa's Wild Life *Penelope *Romuald the Reindeer *In the Night Garden *Roobarb and Custard Too *The Beeps *The Roly Moly Show *Boo! *Casper and Friends *The Wotwots *Caillou *Postman Pat *This is Emily Yeung *(Ahla SABAH) *nanala *Ferry Boat Fred *Engie Benjy *(Little Red Tractor) *Grandpa in my Pocket *Lunar Jim *3rd and Bird *The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That! *Noddy *Lets Play Boomchiki Boom *Everything's RosieTimmy Time *Curious George *Sid the Science Kid *The Hidden Treasures of Wompkeewood *Waybuloo *Fireman Sam *Roary the Racing Car *Muffin the Mule *Babar and the Adventures of Bado *Larry the Lawnmower *Oakie Doke *Classic Tales Baraem Trailers New Program *Chuggington *Lunar Jim *The Wotwots *The Large Family *Boom and Reds *Noddy Play & Learn *Rob the Robot *''Carefree Capers'' *Animal Antics Aussie Antics *Tiny Planet *The Wotwots *Van Dogh *Big and Small *Move with Mimik *Larry the Lawnmower *Magic Wonderland *Zumbers *Ava Riko Teo *Dive Olly Dive! *Taratabong *Hooray for Fizi *3rd and Bird *Boom and Reds *Dibo the Gift Dragon *Everything's Rosie *Punky *Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies Big Fun Time *Zigby *Dibo the Gift Dragon *Mr. Men and Little Miss *Thomas Friends *Poppy Cat *Eddy and the Bear *Guess with Jess *Hana's Helpline *This is Emily Yeung *Gazoon Wonderful Morning *Yoohoo and Friends *Eddy and the Bear *Lulu's Island *Sali Mali *Tales of Greenery *Van Dogh *Penelope *Funny Little Bugs Ahla Sabah *Dragon *The Hidden Treasures of Wompkeewood *Chuggington *Harry the Bunny *Bruno and the Banana Bunch *Oakie Doke *Larry the Lawnmower *Little Hippo *Miffy and Friends *The Large Family *Charlie and Lola Fafa *Nelly and Caesar *Bananas in Pyjamas *Taratabong *Sid the Science Kid *Milo *Little Red Tractor *Dream Street * *Dougie in Disguise *Lets Play Boomchiki Boom *Wow Wow Wubbzy *Driver Dan's Story Train *My Friend Rabbit *The World of Piwi! *Draw with Piwi! *Hooray for Fizi *Move with Mimik Al Marah Alwan *Dragon *Wow Wow Wubbzy *Bonny, Banana and Mo *The Magic Roundabout *Tork *Its a Big Big World *Roary the Racing Car *The Shiny Show *Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps Nam al Qamar *Driver Dan's Story Train *Ferry Boat Fred *Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom *The Raggy Dolls *Uki *Classic Tales *Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps *Pim Pam *Katie and Orbie *In the Night Garden Back to Screen *Buttercup Wood *Pocoyo *The Beeps *Sid the Science Kid *The Magic Roundabout *Big and Small *Loopdidoo *Tiny Planets *Bali *Dougie in Disguise *The World of Piwi! *Draw with Piwi! *Move with Mimik Noddy and friends *Noddy * *Al Maaa *The Koala Brothers *Zigby *Vipo Adventures of the Flying Dog *Boom and Red *Chloe's Closet *Wilbur *Shapes *Papa Beaver's Story Time *The Secret Life of Toys *The Raggy Dolls Summer Holiday *Big and Small *MoonZy *Lets Play Boomchiki Boom *Zigby *Little Red Tractor *Dragon *Charlie and Lola *The Raggy Dolls *Andy Pandy Jubilee Day *Boom and Reds *Chloe's Closet *Engie Benjy *Larry the Lawnmower *Wilbur *The Magic Roundabout *Dragon *Sid the Science Kid *Roary the Racing Car *Shapes *William's Wish Wellingtons *Thomas and Friends Fun Colours *Its a Big Big World *Big and Small *Dinosaur Train *Timmy Time *Lets Play Boomchiki Boom *Zigby *Al Maaa *Bali *The World of Piwi! *Draw with Piwi! *Move with Mimik *Dougie in Disguise *Engie Benjy *Care Bears *Loopdidoo *Mr. Men and Little Miss *Charlie and Lola *Moonzy *Oakie Doke *The Raggy Dolls *Chloe's Closet *Katie and Orbie *In the Night Garden Category:Puppet Characters